


The night I found you again

by Agent_Of_Lurking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Lurking/pseuds/Agent_Of_Lurking
Summary: On a late night Fitz was invited to one of his friends birthday celebration at a unsavory establishment, and who he finds there shocks him.





	The night I found you again

Fitz was walking to a certain establishment this cold night. He was heading to meet his friends. It was one of there birthdays tonight. He arrived and the bouncer let him in. The smell of pot and alcohol filled the air. He physically felt sick from the smell. He saw his friends sitting at a table. He walked over to the table and sat down next to them. He huffed as the table ordered a round of drinks. He looked at the stage with the stripper pole. He hated places like this. Fitz order a soda since he wasn't much of a drinker. He noticed that the lights dimmed down and a red hue filled the room. He got his drink and looked at the stage to see women starting to dance. He looked away and at his drink. Why couldn't his friends pick different place.

Hours pass and Fitz eventually looks back at the stage. He tilted his head some watching this dancer. She looked far too familiar. Her long light brown hair. The short slim frame. Then he saw her eyes. There eyes locked in contact. The woman looked away. She looked ashamed. He felt his blood run cold. He remembered who she was. In a panicked state he quickly stood up and knocked over his cup. He quickly left the main room and hid in the bathroom. He locked himself in the stall. He held his hand to his forehead and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't want to believe it. It has been 4 years since he had saw her.. Since shield fell.. He didn't want to believe that his once best friend was stripping. He couldn't bear the thought. That's when he hear a knock on the door. "Leo mate are you feeling alright?" one of his friends said. He quickly thought up a lie "Yeah... Just feeling a bit sick from smell." he said quietly. "Alrightly." his friend said before leaving. Fitz closed his eyes tightly. Now that he thought about it. He was feeling sick. He placed his hand on the lid of the toilet seat and proceeded to throw up. He couldn't get the image out of his head. It had felt like hours since he was in the bathroom. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard another knock on the door. Then proceeded by a soft gentle voice. "Fitz?" his heart tighten as his stomach turned. He hasn't been called Fitz in years. He knew exactly who was talking to him. He turned around and opened up the door and saw her. He couldn't bear to look at her. Fitz instinctively took off his jacket and handed it to her. Once he knew that she was wearing the jacket he looked back at her. "Why are you doing this? You have two PhDs. Jemma... Please tell me why.. " he asked sounding hurt.

~~~

Jemma looked down at the ground. She started to cry. "Fitz.. I don't know what to do.. I can't leave.. I've tried.." she said crying quietly. She didn't want this life. She never wanted this life.. But she couldn't find work at first when shield fell. She searched for months until she got desperate enough. She signed a contract here to dance for money. She thought when she found a better job that she would leave but.. Her contract kept her from leaving.. Literally leaving.. She couldn't leave the place. She felt Fitz pull her into a hug. She missed her friend. She missed him so much. She was shaking hard as she felt Fitz holding her close. "I'll get you out of here Jems.." he said quietly to her. Jemma felt a flood of relief. "What do I need to do?" Fitz asked. Jemma sniffled. "You need to buy my contract.." she said extremely quietly in a whisper of sorts. 

~~~

Back at the table. All of his mates were chatting away when one spoke up. "That last dancer was fine. Do you think they do one night stands?" asked Fitz mate Peter. "Not to sure. I did she her head over to the restrooms after her dance." Peter nodded and stood up. He walked over to the restrooms and heard the voice of the dancer in the men's restroom. He stopped in front of the door and listened. That's when he heard Leo talking to her. Did he presonal know her? He had to since he called her a different name that wasn't her stage name. He listened to there whole conversation. He was curious about a few things. Like why was she calling him Fitz? And why he was just going to help her? This lady was clearly willing to sell her body. So even help. He gritted his teeth. He knew that he wasn't going to be getting his one night stand if Leo was in the way. He was always too responsible. He huffed and walked away. He looked back and saw the two leaving the restroom. Leo never gave his jacket to anyone. What made that hoe so dam special to him.

~~~

Jemma and Fitz both left the restroom. Fitz saw Peter glaring at him. He felt his stomach getting sick again. He had a feeling that Peter was going to ask Jemma for services. It made him want to punch his friend. He kept his arm around her. He wasn't going to let Peter pull her aside. He walked past Peter as he whistled at Jemma. Jemma hated when people whistled at her. It only made her reality sink in more... But that was soon going to change. She kept close to Fitz as she told him where to go.

The two go behind the stage. Fitz felt sick seeing the conditions that Jemma was living in. His arm dropped down and he held her hand tightly. Jemma lead the way to her bosses office. She knocked on the door and a thick Russian voice spoke "Who is it." Jemma gulped. "Jemma sir.." she said. "Ah the little British lady. Come in." he said sounding quite happy. Jemma and Fitz both enter the room. The room was lined with red velvet walls and a thick dark red carpet on the ground. The man looked at Jemma then to Fitz. "What is this?" he asked sounding mad. Jemma gulped and squeezed Fitz hand tightly. "He wants to buy my contract." she said. The man looked at Fitz then to Jemma. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up. He turned around and opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder. "You wish to but her contact yes?" he asked Fitz. "Yes" Fitz replied simply. The man turned around and looked at Jemma. "You know our policy. You are fine with this boy buying your contract?" he asked her. Jemma nodded her head yes. The man looked at Fitz and handed him the folder as well as a pen. "fill the papers and you will pay me... $1200." he said. Fitz nodded and took the folder. He let go of Jemma's hand. He then took the pen and opened up the folder. It had two pages in it. One was some basic information about buying her contract and the one one was her contract. He signed the first page and handed it back over to the man. The man smiled and pulled her contract out and handed it to Fitz. Fitz smiled and took the contract. "Now will it be cash or card." the man asked Fitz. Fitz pulled out his wallet "Card." he said as he opened up his wallet and pulled out his card. The man held out his hand and Fitz placed his card in his hand. The man quickly scanned his card and handed it back to him. "I hope you enjoy your new 'friend' " he said with a chuckle. Fitz rolled up his contract and held it in his left hand. He gently grabbed Jemma's hand with his free hand and the two left the office. "You can stay with me Jemma. Ive got a decent sized apartment." he said to his friend. Jemma squeezed his hand tightly. The two reappear from behind the stage. Fitz saw Peter glaring at him.

~~~

Peter looked at Leo and this Jemma. He had never felt so disgusted by his friend. He literally bought himself a slut. He wasted his cash on her. He watched the two leave. There was something he was hiding.

~~~

Jemma and Fitz both left the establishment and walked down the sidewalk. "my apartment is about two blocks away." Fitz said as he shivered slightly. He looked at Jemma and saw that she was shivering hard. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. The two walked down the sidewalk until they reached the apartment building. They entered and went to Fitz apartment. They entered and Jemma relaxed as she felt the warmth of heater warming up the place. "Let me get you something else to wear. That's warmer." he said closing and locking his front door. He hung up his keys and quickly went to his bedroom and pulled out a white cardigan and some jeans as well as a black hoodie he used to wear back at the academy. He walked back into the main living space to see Jemma sitting on the couch taking use of the throw blanket. He walked over to her and handed her the clothes. Jemma took the clothes and smiled "Thank you Fitz.. Thank you.." she said quietly sounding like she was about to cry. Fitz sat down next to his his friend. "Don't worry about it. You're my best friend Jemma. I'd would've never left you in that horrible place. I'm sorry I'd didn't find you sooner.." he said. Jemma looked at Fitz and grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault Fitz. It's hydras fault. If they were never in shield this would have never happened." she said quietly. Fitz nodded his head agreeing with her. Jemma eventually took the clothes from Fitz and went off to find a bathroom. She found a bathroom and quickly changed out of the skimmpy red and black clothes and put on the shirt and jeans. She knew that she was going to need a get some clothes that fit her better tomorrow. She looked at the hoodie. She picked it up and slipped it on. This was the same hoodie she would occasionally steal from Fitz to wear. She smiled thinking back to academy.. To SciOps.. To the one year she was part of mobile unit. She wonder how her life played out if she and Fitz weren't dismissed from the team after they were thrown into the ocean. She let out a quiet sigh and left the bathroom and walked back to the living room. She saw Fitz sitting on the plush couch. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. God did she just want to just curl up and disappear. She let out a heavy uneasy sigh. She held her head down low. She knew that she was safe now... But she still felt like she had a target on her back. A small whimper escaped her lips. "Hey. It's alright Jemma." Fitz said softly rubbing her back. Jemma leaned against Fitz and started to sob.

~~~

Fitz wrapped his arms around Jemma and held her close. He felt Jemma curl against him more. He hated to see Jemma cry. God did he just want to take her pain away. Just let her feel like she was safe. "Fitz.. Thank you.." she said quietly through her sobs.

~~~

It was the next day. Peter was walking to Leo's apartment. He wanted to talk to him about buying a slut for himself. It sat like something nasty in his stomach. Leo was never a impulsive person. So it made no sense to him. Why spend his good hard earned money on.. Her. He's probably sleeping with her. He didn't know why this jealousy was burning him. The hoe was dam beautiful and he did want to sleep with her. He gritted his teeth. He arrived at Leo's apartment. He took a deep breath in and let it out. He relaxed some before he knocked on the door. He stood there for a moment before Leo opened up the door. "Hey Peter. Did you need something?" Leo said quickly. He seemed like he didn't want to see anyone right now. "Just wanted to check up on you. You left pretty quickly last night with your new... 'Friend' " Peter said with a snicker in his voice.

~~~

Fitz furred his eyebrows and starrd at Peter. He didn't really like the way he was talking about Jemma. "Yeah everything is just peachy. And her name is Jemma." he said defending Jemma. He watched Peter's face turn from a more happy expression to a more serious harsh face. "Ok then. I hope you enjoy your time with Jemma." Fitz felt an un-human growl forming in his voice. Peter leaned towards Fitz ear and whispered to him. "I know that you brought yourself a slut Leo. No need to hid it." Fitz pushed Peter away from him. "Jemma is no slut." he hissed quietly at his friend. "Yeah yeah. Believe whatever you want, but I know the truth Leo." Peter said quietly. Fitz pushed him out of his door way and closed it as well as locking it. He hated Peter. He couldn't believe that his 'friend' thought he bought a Jemma for fun. Gosh did that thought disgust him. Jemma was his best friend... Yeah. He did have feelings for her a couple of years ago but... It was clear that she didn't feel the same way. So he never pushed it.. Plus. She saved his life. Getting her out of that place was the least thing he could do in return. He walked away from the door and looked at Jemma whom is peacefully sleeping on the couch. His stomach fluttered a bit looking at her. A warm sensation flooded him. God... He was still in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still new to writing fan fiction so I apologize if it seems weirdly formated. If you have any suggestions on how I should improve my writing style please feel free to let me know X3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
